


The Morning Light

by Krasimer



Series: Growing Up (So Much Harder Than The Movies) [4]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Injury Recovery, Losing a limb, M/M, Recovery, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie taking care of Eddie, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: Eddie wakes up alone.Eddie will never wake up alone again.(Not if Richie has a say in it.)





	The Morning Light

The first morning after the hospital, he woke up alone.

He had physical therapy in a few hours and he sat up in bed slowly, grimacing at how difficult it was to do that with one arm. That was his new life – his new normal. Eddie sighed as he looked around the room, his forehead wrinkled and his brow drawn down.

He didn’t know where Richie was.

Before the panic could well up, however, he heard the clattering of dishes downstairs, the faint sounds of life. When he stood up and moved over to where his suitcase was, he noticed a shirt, a pair of pants, and a pair of briefs set out on top of the wardrobe. After the hospital, Richie had brought him home with him. From the context clues, it seemed like Richie was possibly making breakfast downstairs.

Eddie blinked a couple of times, trying to make his brain actually work.

Getting dressed was difficult, too, but he managed it.

Foregoing shoes, he padded barefoot down the stairs, his (remaining) hand gripping tightly on the railing. Richie’s house was comfortable, obviously expensive but warm and inviting, and Eddie smiled when he saw the photo of the Losers on the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

When he found the kitchen, Richie was standing at the stove. “Morning, Eds.” He turned with a small smile on his face. The apron over the top of his clothing was a bright pink color, trimmed in the Hawaiian print that Richie had loved as a kid, and the spatula in his hand was being used to tap and nudge at whatever was in the pan. “I didn’t know if you’d want oatmeal for breakfast or not. If you do, I’ve got that ready to go in just a few minutes. Or I’ve got sausages and eggs going, here—”

Before he could finish, Eddie crossed the room and buried his face in the other man’s shoulder. His arm (his only arm, now) wrapped around Richie’s waist and he pressed himself against his back.

With a quick breath and a small startle that Eddie could feel, Richie turned the heat on the pan down and settle the spatula in the little holder on the side of the stove. He turned in Eddie’s grasp and Eddie let him. “God,” he muttered, one hand going to the back of Eddie’s head, the other curling around him like Eddie held him. “ _God_. I thought I was going to _lose you._ ”

They held onto each other like that for a little while, Richie’s face pressed against the side of Eddie’s head. Neither of them mentioned the tears they could feel running down the connection between them, wetting Eddie’s hair and Richie’s shirt.

“I thought I was _dead,_ ” Eddie hissed the words out. “I thought I was dead and never going to see your dumb face again.”

“Yeah,” Richie laughed. “Going to have to try harder than that to get me to leave you alone, Eds.” He pulled back a little, wiping at his cheeks to dry them, both hands clasping Eddie’s face and gently doing the same for him. “That dumb kid I told you about? He’s still right here, waiting for you.”

“He set out an entire outfit for me and made sure there was food when I woke up,” Eddie shot back, grinning. “Looks like he’s trying to take care of me.”

“…Well, uh,” Richie’s face took on a bright red color. “He may have also gone out early as hell this morning and bought some things?” he gestured towards the table with his chin, seemingly unwilling to let go of Eddie. There were bags on the table, with the logo of a store Eddie knew sold things for people with disabilities and handicaps. “They were open at seven, I knew you’d need some things. If you don’t need some of that stuff, I can return it – or I can return it all, I didn’t…” he made a face and Eddie turned back to him, watching his cheeks grow redder. He was embarrassed in a way he’d almost never been.

“Richie,” Eddie leaned up on the balls of his feet, brushing his nose against Richie’s chin. “Beep beep,” he whispered before kissing the side of his mouth.

With a laugh, Richie leaned back down and pulled him into an actual kiss. It was short and chaste and it made Eddie realize he hadn’t brushed his teeth yet. “Ugh, morning breath kiss.” He muttered. When Richie laughed at that, Eddie grinned at him and pulled away. “Finish breakfast?”

“Yeah. Go look at your stuff.”

Much of the stuff Richie had bought was simple – left-handed operable items. The shirt in the bag made Eddie roll his eyes. No matter how old Richie got, he would never lose his sense of humor, even if it sometimes made people yell at him. He’d gotten a job with it, after all, made himself rich as a comedian and a radio host. His Voices had actually gotten him somewhere in the world.

The shirt, however, said, ‘Yes I’m left-handed. Is that a problem?’.

When he noticed Richie watching him, Eddie narrowed his eyes at the man. Richie grinned in response, giving him a mocking salute with the spatula. “Do you expect me to wear this?” he asked, doing his best to keep himself from smiling.

From the way Richie’s grin slipped into something softer, he was failing miserably. “Only when you’re at home. Or maybe in public – show some people you’ve got a sense of humor, under there.”

“You’re a dork,” Eddie rolled his eyes again, settling the shirt as neatly as he could on the tabletop. “An actual, genuine, nerd. I don’t know how you ever managed to convince anyone of anything different.” He pulled out a mug that had a slot for his hand, the label telling him it would be easier to stabilize one-handed. “A goddamn nerd,” he continued, feeling a wash of warm happiness rushing through him.

“Only the best for my Eddie,” Richie blew him a kiss and turned back to making food.

 

The second morning after the hospital, he woke up in Richie’s arms, pressed against his chest.

This, he decided as he watched the early morning sunlight brush over his curls and turn them almost golden at the tips, this is where I belong. This is where I am staying for the rest of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm back!
> 
> So my external hard drive went down. This means that a good many of my series right now are on hold. This series has a part waiting on the inaccessible hard drive about Mike and Stan getting used to living together. 
> 
> This part, however, is to showcase how much of a dork my version of adult Richie is. The next movie comes out next year and I am so worried about my children.


End file.
